


Dreaming about carrots.

by Exoflexo



Series: Doyoung’s sleeping adventures. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Taeyong is low key a freak, Wet Dream, but we’re okay with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoflexo/pseuds/Exoflexo
Summary: Taeyong and Doyoung have to share a bed, Doyoung has a wet dream....Taeyong helps him.





	Dreaming about carrots.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time for me writing a smut, I have no shame, I enjoyed it.

 

Taeyong and Doyoung had drawn the short straw. The pair had to share a double bed in the Ukrainian hotel whilst shooting for ‘Boss’ and ‘Baby don’t stop’. The other members of NCT were able to get separate beds in their rooms. The ‘Tom and Jerry’ of the group were the only ones not laughing when the others picked their names out of a hat to share the dreaded cramped room.

Taeyong woke up in the middle of the first night with sore muscles. Practising the tough choreography for not one, but _two_ songs was clearly taking a toll on his slim frame. He lay flat on his back with his feet sticking out of the heavy covers, eyelids flying open when he felt something rubbing against his hand.

He turned his head to see Doyoung, black locks sticking to his sweaty forehead. The younger boy’s face was contorted in pleasure, quiet moans leaving his mouth, yet his eyes were still shut. Taeyong’s eyes travelled downwards to where his hand lay by his side, widening as he saw his band-mate’s hips grinding against the palm of his hand. Taeyong’s first instinct was to pull his hand away as though he had been burnt, but the look on Doyoung’s face had him _mesmerised_. The younger was completely oblivious.

This was strange, this was wrong. Taeyong shouldn’t be watching his friend have a wet dream in the same bed as him. He shouldn’t be helping the boy to get off with his own hand when the other has no idea.

But he was enjoying it so _much_.

He enjoyed the way he could see Doyoung’s eyes fluttering with pleasure, he enjoyed the moans caught in Doyoung’s throat as his hips stuttered against Taeyong’s arm. He enjoyed the outline of Doyoung’s larger-than-average length rubbing through his sweatpants.

Taeyong wondered what the younger boy was dreaming about as he rutted his hips into Taeyong’s hand, moans becoming louder and breathing becoming heavier. His minty breath fanned the older‘s face, which was becoming redder every second. Taeyong relished this moment, as he knew that their ‘Tom and Jerry’ act would probably continue in the morning. He relished the intimacy.

Though he also hated it, watching his friend near his climax had him feeling slightly uncomfortable, like he was invading the other boy’s privacy. But he still had a voice in the back of his mind telling him to keep going.

 _Pleasure_ _him_.

Taeyong’s tired arm had a mind of it’s own, as it started massaging upwards to meet Doyoung’s sleep-inflicted thrusts. Taeyong was rewarded with a loud moan in his ear, the younger boy’s honey-like voice making all of Taeyong’s blood rush south to his ever-hardening crotch.

‘F-faster.’ Doyoung whined under his breath. It was barely audible, but Taeyong rushed to roll his hand against the other boy’s length faster than before, earning himself a series of quiet whimpers. With each roll of his hand, Taeyong watched Doyoung’s expressions intently. He watched as his eyebrows scrunched together, his big teeth biting his bottom lip.

Doyoung let out a broken moan as his hips came to a halt, Taeyong’s hand froze as he watched Doyoung’s climax hit him hard. The younger’s legs trembling as his whole body shivered. Taeyong felt the warm cum through Doyoung’s sweatpants, and cringed at the unsanitary thought. After a few seconds of Doyoung’s convulsing, and his loud moans now muffled by the pillow beneath him, his slim body fell slack against the mattress. Luckily, Taeyong was able to pull his hand away before it was once again trapped between Doyoung’s crotch and the bed beneath him.

Taeyong took one more look at the sleeping beauty beside him, before rushing off to the bathroom to sort out his rock-hard ‘problem’. The sight of Doyoung’s orgasm face, the sound of his broken whines, and the feeling of his length grinding into his hand was all Taeyong could think about as he finished himself off.

———

The next morning Taeyong woke up to Doyoung’s morning alarm, but he stayed completely still, keeping his back to the sleeping bunny beside him. He pretended to be asleep as he heard Doyoung grumble as he angrily turned off the alarm.

‘What the..’ Taeyong heard Doyoung say, probably finding the dried cum inside his purple boxers.

‘Not again....’ Doyoung whispered as he hurried into the bathroom.

 _Again? How often must his happen?_ Taeyong thought to himself.  _Perhaps I should share a bed with Doyoung more often._

A smirk played on his lips as he drifted back off to sleep.

 


End file.
